Tsunade Teaches the kunoichis V2
by XKhaosXKyuubiX
Summary: Adopted from LOOZRZ: Tsunade takes the girls and Naruto to an Onsen, where, with the help of him, and some of the more mature kunoichis, they'll learn seduction and SEX. NaruHinaHarem, Very slight NaruSaku in the beginning chapters. Lemonfic
1. Chapter 1: A Very Sexy Mission

**Tsunade Teaches the Kunoichi's (V.2)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

It was an average, sunny day in Konohagakure. A time of peace, Orochimaru and Akatsuki were defeated, and the village was fully repaired. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Tsunade Senju was, calling Naruto into her Office? What? Anyone who knew her knew that she made a point of spending as little time with Naruto as possible. Her Assistant, Shizune, chalked it up to her having changed since coming out of the coma she fell into after healing almost everyone in the village during Pein's attack.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-Obaachan?" Asked Naruto I his usual energetic manner.

She ignored the Tik mark and told him why he was here. "Naruto, as I'm sure you have noticed, the girls of this village are starting to... Mature... 'Blossom' if you will." she stated"

"What does that have to do with me?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"As you know, after a Kunoichi is at a certain age, she is eligible to be sent on 'Seduction Missions'." Began Tsunade, getting up from her chair, "However, they will need a certain amount of 'experience' and 'talent' before they can preform this task at the level necessary to be satisfactory." She stood in front of Naruto at a distance he thought was a bit too close.

He felt his face heat up as he swallowed and asked, "Again, what does this have to do with me?"

"It's simple, really," She licked her lips sensually, "We would never send an inexperienced Kunoichi on a seduction mission, especially if she was a virgin. What i'm asking you to do is to accompany me, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune, Kurenai Yuhi, Tayuya from the Sound Village, and Tsume Inuzuka to a hot springs resort that I have rented out for this purpose. While we are there, we will teach sexual skills of any and all kinds to the following young Kunoichi; Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, Tenten, Hana Inuzuka, Sabaku no Temari from Suna, Kin Tsuchi also from Sound, and that Karin girl that you 'Liberated' from Sasuke."

Naruto was quivering at what Tsunade was implying. "What will we be 'teaching' them during this 'course'?"

"I take it that that means you're in. We will be teaching them everything and anything they will need to know. Blow-jobs, Hand-jobs, titty-fucks, any and all forms of vaginal, oral, and anal intercourse, group sex, orgies, every position that we can think of, and to be prepared for any fetish that the client might have, such as; Bondage, voyeurism/exhibitionism, BDSM, and bestiality to name a few." Tsunade took her hand and rubbed It on the growing bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Uuugghh..." He groaned before focusing back on Tsunade "Why are you asking me to do this? Not that I'm unwilling, but surely there are other people who would be better at this."

Tsunade smirked and rubbed a little faster and harder, "There are more 'experienced' Shinobi that would love to take this job. But few of them are as 'well-hung' or can sustain Shadow Clones as long as you can, fewer of them have my trust to not take advantage of this situation, and none of them that the girls would be able to trust with something so, intimate."

"What's in it for me? Besides the sex, that is." Asked Naruto as the pleasure mounted.

"You would receive S-Rank mission pay, and several other financial compensations, and will be eligible for seduction that Kunoichi would not be able to complete, such as sedoction on female targets. In addition, everything that is done, including or excluding you will be recorded with a high-definition camera and given to you if you ever want to... look back on this memory fondly. And after the course is over, you can choose several of the women to marry you."

This was almost too much for Naruto. "Several?" he asked, barley able to focus over the pleasure that Tsunade was giving him.

"As the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans you fall under the Clan Restoration Act, or 'C.R.A.'." Tsunade explained. "And after saving this Village more times than you can shake a stick at, I feel you deserve it."

"Alright, but what about Sakura-Chan? There's no way she'll go along with this." Naruto practically hissed.

"I've thought about it and have come up with a solution; You're going to fuck her. You're going to go to her house, tell her that she is now your personal fuck-toy, to use when you please, where you please, and how you please. Then tell her to give you a blow-job."

"Wh-what? Sh-she'd never do that, never." struggled Naruto.

"Oh, but she will. I've seen Sakura's type before, stubborn, strong willed, violent, but quick to submit after you show her who's boss. Do this, don't back down, don't compromise, and I guarantee you that you'll have her on her knees, doing absolutely anything you want, whenever you want it."

"Oh God!" shouts Naruto as Tsunade's actions and thoughts of Sakura as his sex-slave finally make him cum. She was surprised at the volume and force of his ejaculation, as it was powerful enough to squirt through his pants and coat her hand with his cum.

She starts to eat it off of her hand, enjoying the thickness and taste. "Mmmmm... Perfect taste, nice thickness, very large volume, you must have been saving up for a couple of days."

"Actually, that was less than nothing compared to my usual load." He bragged "I'm not exaggerating."

"I believe you." said the busty Hokage while she finished eating Naruto's cum, sucking her index finger to catch a lingering trace, "Must be the Kyuubi, one taste and the girls might become addicts to this stuff." 'Hell, even the experienced Kunoichi might not be able to resist it.'

"Hey, Tsunade-Chan? Are the girls really okay with this? Especially the part about some of them marrying me?" He asked, foregoing his usual brashness

"As a matter of fact, yes, they are. And so are their parents, if only for political reasons. That's another reason I chose you, Naruto, you would never force a woman into marriage. As for the girl's attitudes towards fucking you in what ever way you say for an undetermined period of time, they'd all be glad if it's you. You've become quite popular in the Village after your exploits in the Pein battle and Akatsuki War, and have plenty of girls just waiting to get into your pants."

"Uggghhh..." Shuddered Naruto, "Fangirls... The absolute lowest form of life that exists."

"I agree, however, none of the aforementioned girls are fangirls, most, if not all, of them feel some sort of affection toward you, even the adults."

"Really? They do?"

"Yes, and you can feel free to think of this trip as their way of saying 'Thank you' in a more 'physical' sense. That's not what it is, but you can imagine it to be that way"

"I won't, I'd rather not delude myself with pointless fantasies and enjoy this 'training course' while it lasts." Said Naruto levelheadedly. "Anyway, I should get gong to Sakura-Chan's, any last-minute advice?"

"Yes, as I said before, you have to show her that _you_ are in charge. If you do that, she won't be able to submit fast enough. I've already sent a letter to Sakura's mother explaining what is going to happen, and believe it or not, she's thrilled."

"That her daughter's going to become my personal fuck-toy? I _do_ find that hard to believe."

"She's thrilled because this is technically grounds for an alliance between her, and the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Anyway, back to Sakura, she will fight back, but you are much stronger than she is. All you have to do is, block her punches, pin her against the wall, and order her to submit."

"That's all?"

"Probably not. She may still fight back, so don't be afraid to get a little rough with her, but don't back down and she'll be happily submissive to you in no time. And if that still doesn't work, threaten to reveal pictures of her's and Ino's last slumber party. She'll know."

"Are you sure this will work? Sakura-Chan doesn't seem like that kind of girl."

"Trust me, she is. She put's up the 'tough' façade to see if anyone can tame her and make her theirs. Even if subconsciously, it's what she wants. And even after she does submit to you, she might be unwilling to admit it." Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a small object and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it out of the air "Make her wear that. Should remind her of her place."

Naruto inspected the object and it was revealed to be a thin, plain, black, polished leather collar with a small metal disk on one end. "A collar? Isn't that a bit... cliché?

"I don't think so, I prefer to think of it as, 'classic'. Anyway, the disk is a lock that only responds to your chakra, in other words..." She started.

"Only I can take it off." Finished Naruto "Thanks, Obaachan."

"Whatever, brat." Said Tsunade through clenched teeth. "Just go."

***Later: At Sakura's House***

Sakurako Haruno was a home, reading the letter that Tsunade had sent to her, Naruto, the Hero of the Village was going to be intimate with her daughter, an event that could possibly lead to marriage. And even if it didn't she could use this to create an alliance with Naruto's clans in the future. She thought that she should probably feel a bit of guilt over using her daughter like this, but felt that it was justified in the fact that she knew Sakura would enjoy this. That, and she wouldn't be the first parent in the village to use their child as a bargaining chip to gain status. When she was informed that Naruto was on his way, she put her plan into action.

"Sakura! We're going to be having a guest over tonight! Go and take a shower!" she yelled upstairs.

Sakura groaned before shouting back, "Fine! Kaa-San!"

Sakurako grinned, she knew that her daughter always took long showers, sometimes lasting over an hour, never less than forty-five minutes. After a few moments she heard the water start running. _"And now, we play the waiting game" _she thought and a few minutes later, was rewarded with a knock on the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come in, come in!" She warmly welcomed.

"Sakurako-San," He greeted her kissing the back of her hand, "a pleasure"

"Welcome to our home. Is there anything I can do for you, put your shoes over there. Anything I can get you? Something to eat? Something to drink? Water? Tea? Sake?"

"I'd prefer to cut the crap and get down to business. I know that you know why I'm here." Said Naruto in a no-nonsense tone.

"A right-to-business person, I like that. Sakura-Chan is upstairs in the shower. I figured I'd save you the trouble of having to take off her clothes."

"Thank you, I'll be seeing her now." Decided Naruto as he walked toward the stairs.

"Third door on the right," she offered. "Naruto? You're not going to hurt her? Right? I know she's going to fight you and I just..."

Naruto chuckled "I assure you that any pain she feels, if any, will be kept to a minimum." He reassured her. "And I'll do everything I can to not hurt her"

"Thank you, Naruto-San. That puts me a ease."

"_I imagine it does."_ he thought to himself.

Naruto went up the stairs and found the door that he was looking for . He pressed his ear to it and heard the sound of running water. _"Perfect" _he thought, unzipping his jacket. He opened the door and undressed making absolutely no sound. He took the collar that Tsunade had given him and stepped into the shower.

"Room for one more, Sakura-Chan?" He asked aloud.

Sakura whirled around at the intruding voice and saw NARUTO of all people, NAKED, in her shower. She tried to process this information, and when she did, she screamed "NARUTO-BAKA!" And threw a punch, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER!"

Naruto caught the punch and said, "Well, to be blunt, I'n here to make you my personal sex-toy and to demand a blow-job." He explained casually.

Sakura was caught off guard, but responded with another punch, that Naruto caught, and, "YOU SICK HENTAI! You show up at my HOUSE, in my SHOWER, and expect me to GET YOU OFF!

Naruto now held both of Sakura's hands by the wrist. "As a matter-of-fact, yes, I do."

"GET OUT!" She screamed at the Blond Jinchuuriki, lashing out with a kick.

Naruto responded by switching his grip so both of her wrists were in his right hand and caught her kick with his left.

"Uh-uh-uh." he scolded, pushing her against the wall. "You see, Sakura-Chan, I own you now. I know it, Tsunade-Chan knows it, even your mother knows it." He explained, Then remembered what Tsunade said, "So unless you want those pictures of your's and Ino-Chan's last slumber party becoming public, get on your knees and start blowing me."

Sakura was stunned, she had never heard Naruto speak to her in such a way before, it scared her, but kinda turned her on. And when he mentioned the pictures, she knew that she had no choice. "Alright," she relented, "I guess, I could use my hand..."

"No, you are to use your mouth, And if you even _think_ about biting, I'll leak the pictures." Explained Naruto as he lowered her onto her knees. _"I'll have to ask Tsunade-Chan what's on those pictures"_

***LEMON START! REPEAT: LEMON START!***

Sakura stared at Naruto's cock, _"Oh Kami, it's HUGE! Ten inches at least! How in the world is it supposed to fit in my mouth?_

"Wow, either your really bad at this, or you haven't started yet" Remarked Naruto as he pushed Sakura's head towards his pelvis.

"_Well, here goes nothing," _Thought Sakura, _"At least Tsunade-Shishou gave me all those lessons on sex"_

Sakura opened her mouth and moved toward his throbbing cock, she closed her mouth around the head and gave an experimental suck while stroking the length with her hands.

"Ahhhh... That's better. You're pretty good at this for someone with no experience." He complimented. "Now take me deeper into your mouth, It's so warm."

"_Naruto-Kun thinks I'm good at this!" _She thought excitedly while taking more of him into her mouth. "_Wait,'-Kun' where did that come from? And why am I so exited?"_

Naruto was now halfway in her warm, wet mouth. "C'mon, you slut, use your tongue a little." He ordered. He moaned in pleasure and surprise when he felt her tongue wrap around his member. "Good Saku-Slut." He said while stroking her hair. "It seems that your mouth is good for something besides screaming."

Sakura couldn't believe it when she felt herself get wet at Naruto calling her a slut, She was even more surprised when she did what he said. _"Am I really just a slut?" _She asked herself. _"I mean, here I am, on my knees, giving Naruto-Sama a blow-job... Naruto-Sama? Forget the '-Kun' Where did _that_ come from? And why does it sound so... right?"_

She felt Naruto's hands put pressure on the back of her head "Deeper, you whore!" he ordered.

Sakura, who didn't want to disappoint him, relaxed her throat the way Tsunade had shown her. She repressed her gag reflex as his cock slipped into her throat, allowing her to take it all the way to the base. Sakura moved her hand down to her mound and started to finger her pussy,

"Don't touch yourself." Ordered Naruto.

She abruptly moved her hand away and redoubled her efforts on his dick, earning more groans out of him. She remembered something else that Tsunade had shown her and started clenching and releasing her throat muscles to make him feel even better.

Her efforts were rewarded with Naruto grabbing the back of her head and thrusting his hips. "That's a good slut! You suck dick like a pro! You were born to do this!"

Sakura was encouraged by Naruto's dirty talk and sucked harder while bobbing her head to meet his thrusts, and working her tongue even harder.

"Gonna cum!" He shouted.

When she heard this, she pulled back so that only the head remained in her mouth, and began to furiously pump his shaft.

"Cumming!" he roared and shoved himself back down her throat.

Sakura felt a thick rope of semen shoot down her throat. Wanting to taste it, she pulled almost all the way back so it shot in her mouth. It was sweet, yet salty, and a tad bitter. She loved it. After swallowing a few more spurts, Naruto pulled out of her mouth, small strings of cum and saliva connecting his shaft to her mouth and throat, and shot four more thick, sticky, and pure white streams of cum onto her face. After he stopped cumming, she grabbed his semi-hard dick and sucked on the tip, trying to coax out any that hadn't quite made it out, and got a few drops.

"Good... job..." Naruto panted, "There might be... some hope for you... yet." he said as Sakura scooped the cum off of her face with her fingers and and ate it. "The training trip will show you how to improve them put those skills to use." He was caught off guard when he saw Sakura curl up and start to cry. "Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I-I'm so confused!" She wailed. "I-I've never liked you this way, but w-while I was giving you head, I thought of you as 'Naruto-Sama'! A-and I got wet when you called me a slut, and I-I'm just so confused! What's going on with me!"

Naruto got down beside her and held her, she flinched slightly, but accepted the embrace. "I know what it is, it's your urge to submit." He explained. "You see, You've been acting tough your entire life in the subconscious hope that someone would come around and 'tame you' for lack of a better term. That 'someone' happened to be me."

"R-really? There's nothing wrong with me?"

"No, You're just letting your subconscious urges come to the surface." He explained, then remembered something "Here, I got this for you. Well,Tsunade got this for me, for you." He said, showing her the collar that Tsunade had given him.

"A collar?"

"Yeah, here." he said shutting it around her neck so that the metal disc was facing front. "That disc is a lock that only responds to my chakra, so forget about trying to take it off."

"O-okay," she said "All this is happening a little fast. Can we slow down a bit."

"I guess so. What do you want to know?"

"Well. You could start by telling me about this training trip you mentioned. How is it supposed to help me refine _those _skills?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade didn't tell you?" Asked the blond, bewildered.

"Not that I can remember."

"She lied to me! That old bat lied to me!"

"She probably didn't, she's always wording things creatively to avoid telling the truth without actually lying." Explained Sakura, running her fingers around the collar, slightly enjoying it's presence.

Naruto sighed and picked Sakura up, carrying her into her bedroom. "Okay, this is going to take a few minutes, so feel free to sit down" He said while he threw her a towel and started to dry himself off. "So basically, Tsunade is taking me and most of the Kunoichi we know, to a small hot springs resort where the older Kunoichi and myself will help you work o your seduction and sexual skills..."

***End of Chapter 1***

**So, tell me, hat did you guys think? Comments, Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Flames are welcome. I'm especially interested in your thoughts on the lemon, feedback is much appreciated.**

**-Khaos**


	2. The Morning After The Night Before

**Tsunade Teaches the Kunoichis V.2**

**Chapter 2: The Morning After; The Night Before**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Bijuu/Inner persona"**_

Sakura Haruno woke up feeling... oddly satisfied, like a huge weight she never even knew that she had been carrying had been lifted. She stretched, and felt a few pops in her arms. Wondering what was causing this lightened feeling, she absentmindedly scratched the back of her neck, then she felt the collar. All the memories of last night came crashing back into her mind.

"_Did Naruto-Kun and I really do... _that_... last night?" _Wondered Sakura as she looked over to the side of the bed where Naruto was sleeping soundly. _"An extended sexual training mission. With _Naruto-Kun_ as an instructor? Why is Tsunade-Shishou doing this? What's the point?"_

At that point, Naruto work up. "Mmmmm..." He stretched. "Good morning, Saku-Slut." He greeted.

Sakura felt heat shoot through her body at being called a slut, something else that confused her. "Good morning Naruto-Kun." she said in a lackluster voice, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Is something wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I'm still a bit confused. I've never thought of myself as a submissive person, and why does being called a slut turn me on?"

"Saku-slut, I'll help you out in a minute, but first, take care of this, will you?" he ordered pulling back the sheets to reveal his rock-hard dick. "It wants your mouth and throat."

***Lemon Start! Repeat: Lemon Start!***

Sakura looked at Naruto's cock _"Well, I did it last night and didn't hate it..." _she thought as she lowered her mouth toward it. She gave the head a few sucks before taking more of it into her mouth, stroking what was left with her soft hands. After she felt the tip touch the back of her throat, she stopped her advance and worked what was in her mouth with tongue, sucking on it like her life depended on it.

"Uugghh..." Moaned Naruto "You're getting pretty good at this."

Naruto's praise encouraged her further. Moving her head back, her tongue played with his sensitive head for a little bit before he pushed himself back into her mouth. Hitting the end he pushed a little harder, forcing her to suppress her gag reflex and take him into her throat.

"_Why am I enjoying this so much... He's being so rough, so forceful, I love it." _Thought Sakura as Naruto's penis went deeper into her throat. She started to work her throat muscles, massaging his cock and adding to his pleasure. Then she remembered something else that Tsunade had taught her and started to massage his balls with her hand.

"Ohhhh yeah... That's good. Keep going, you Slut!" Commanded Naruto.

"_Is that all I am? A slut?"_ She wondered, even while continuing to work Naruto's cock with her entire upper digestive tract, struggling to breath around the meat in her throat.

She continued to give Naruto head for a few more minutes, then she felt his hand on the back of her head. He stroked her hair for a few times then grabbed her hair and used it to move her head back and forth.

"Good slut, keep doing that."

Sakura was struggling to breathe, She hoped that it would be over soon. Her pre\ayers were answered when the man she was sucking off shouted,

"Shit! Cumming!" And erupted in her throat, spurting a few blasts directly into her stomach.

Sakura, wanting to taste it again, pulled back to catch it in her mouth, the bursts of white semen tasting delicious to her. With the volume he was producing, Sakura's mouth was soon full, so she pulled him out of her mouth and he sprayed thick, sticky, white ropes of cum all over her face and breasts. She swallowed what was in her mouth after swishing it around for a bit, then sucked the last drops out of his dick, and ate the rest of it off her body.

***Lemon End! Repeat: Lemon End!***

"_Five, four, three, two..." _Counted Naruto in his head.

Right as he reached 'one' Sakura started to sniffle and her eyes teared up.

"Sakura, Are you going to cry every time we do something sexual?" He asked annoyed, "Because if you are, then you're not cut out to be a Kunoichi. Sorry to be hard on you, but you need to hear this. You need to toughen up. You have done this physically, but, apparently, not emotionally. You might as well get used to it, During the training trip, you're going to be doing whatever I say anyway, mighty as well get used to it now." He explained to her in a harsh-but-caring tone.

Sakura sniffled a few more times before deciding he was right. She sniffles once, chocked back the tears, and stood up proud, "You're right, Naruto-Sensei, I need to do this, not for the sex skills, but to toughen up. Thank you for saying that, I really needed that."

"No problem. Now, I believe that we have a Hokage to meet." Reminded Naruto. "You might want to put on a... Well put on something."

It was a this point that Sakura realized that she was naked... and that Naruto wasn't. She was about to ask when he had gotten dressed when he said; "I got dressed during that speech of yours. I liked it, shows that you've got _some_ backbone." he explained. "Here, I picked out an outfit for you already. Put it on, I think it'll look great on you."

After Sakura got dressed, she checked herself out in the mirror. "_Naruto-sensei was right, I do look good in this. But it's a little... revealing."_ She thought. Her new outfit was similar to her old one, but the zip-up top was much shorter, revealing her flat, toned, stomach. The bottom consisted of the same skirt, but without the spandex biker shorts, replacing those with a pair of panties that weren't much more than a thong. The boots, however, were the same.

"_**So what? It wouldn't kill you to show off a little of 'the goods' to Naruto-Sama, would it?"**_ Asked Inner Sakura.

"_I thought I got rid of you a year ago!" _Complained Sakura in her head

"_**No, I just took a little time off, seeing how good you were doing without me. But it seems that you need me. Again."**_ Explained I-Sakura. (Inner Sakura)

"_Need you? For what?"_

"_**To show you how to love the submission. To submit Body, Mind, And Soul. To let Naruto-Sama take control, and really show us who's in charge!"**_

"_I've already submitted, haven't I?"_

"_**No. You've become **_**compliant, ****_not submissive. A truly submissive person wouldn't have had to be asked to 'service' their master, they would have done it the instant they saw their master was hard!"_**

"_Look I'm still getting used to the idea of submitting to Naruto-Kun. Give me some time to adjust._

"_**I never said I wouldn't, I just said that I was going to help you enjoy submitting to him." **_Explained I-Sakura.

"_Okay, I guess that's alright. Just don't do anything that will freak me out."_

"_**No promises." **_She said in a voice that made Sakura nervous.

"Hello... Earth to Sakura-Chan... We need to get going..." Came Naruto's voice, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh!" She came to with a start. "Sorry, Naruto, I was just remembering something from a long time ago."

"Well remember it a little later. I don't want to think about what Tsunade-Chan will do to us if were late."

Sakura shuddered at that thought and followed Naruto out of her house.

***Later: In Tsunade's Office***

Naruto and Sakura walked into Tsunade's office only to find it packed with varuois women and girls.

"Ah. Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan, so glad you could join us." Greeted Tsunade.

"You lied to me Obaachan!" accused Naruto. "You told me that the girls knew what they were signing up for when they didn't! I can't believe that you would do this!"

This turned all eyes toward Naruto. "Wow, I never realized how roomy it was in here." He observed.

"Spacial expansion seals." Tsunade explained. "And I did tell the girls that they would be going on a training trip to improve their sexual skills. I was simply very vague about it."

"Would someone tell me what's going on here!" Demanded Ino.

"Yeah!" Agreed Tenten "Tsunade-Sama, you _were_ vague about this 'training trip'. Tell us what's going on!" She demanded.

"Well, girls," Started Tsunade, "To put it simply this will be a training trip where you will all practice your sex skills on Naruto-Kun at a hot springs resort I have rented out for this purpose."

This news set off some murmuring and a little screaming, mainly things like "YOU HENTAI!" From Ino and Tenten.

After dodging a few punches from Ino and a barrage of daggers, kunai, combat knives, survival knives, katanas, and... was that a claymore? From Tenten, Naruto started shouting at them to stop.

"I'll stop when you've been neutered, you sick pervert! Tsunade-Sama, What did he do to make you agree to this!" Tenten asked her blonde role-model.

"Absolutely nothing." She explained. "The whole thing was my idea."

"W-what!" Asked Ino. "You came up with the idea that we'll all be fucking Naruto-Baka in any way he wants for the next couple of weeks!"

"More like a couple of months, but... essentially, yes."

"WHY!" Demanded Tenten.

"Tenten... if you ever raise your voice to me like that again, you'll be sorry. Same to you Ino." Warned Tsunade in a voice that was designed to freeze molten lava. "And to answer your question, It's to help you work on your seduction and sex skills. I chose Naruto-Kun because he is the one who is least likely to take advantage of the situation. And because all the students have a little affection for him... Admit it you two, You aren't opposed to having sex with him."

Neither of the girls responded to that. Ino looked towards the floor and Tenten suddenly found the kunai she was holding to be very interesting. But the most entertaining reaction was Hinata's. The girl's face seemed to be trying it's damnedest to imitate a tomato.

"_S-sex with Naruto-Kun? Really?" _Thought the lavender-eyed beauty._ "But I'd never be able to do it... I-I'll screw this up somehow and Naruto-Kun will hate me forever! And then, I'll never do... all those... things... I wanted to do with him..."_ Yes, loyal readers, (You'd better be loyal or I'll sic Kratos* on you!), Hinata Hyuuga was a closet pervert. The reason she always blushed around Naruto was because she was imagining what she wanted him to do to her.

"Okay, so maybe I kinda, sorta, have a small, thing for him." admitted Ino.

"I guess he is a little cute..." admitted Tenten.

"_And that's the other thing, Naruto-Kun will never even notice me with all the other girls around."_ Thought Hinata. _"They're so much sexier than me."_ The poor girl had no self-esteem.

"See, there you go, as soon as you stop lying to yourselves you will feel a lot better." Said Tsunade. "We're leaving tomorrow to start the training, but I want Naruto-Kun to get used to having sex with different women. So, anyone want him to spend the night at their place?"

"I do!" Ino jumped on it before even realizing what she said. "I mean, he is pretty hot, and I've sorta liked him ever since he helped us defeat Kakuzu. So, yeah, why not."

"Alright Ino-Chan, Looks like you called it. Let's see what you got." Teased Naruto in a husky voice from right behind her.

"_When did he get back there?"_ Was the general thought on everyones mind.

"Alright, we should all get going." Decided Naruto, "Hinata-Chan, could you stay here for a little bit. I'll catch up with you later, Ino-Chan. Wait for me at your apartment, Sakura-Chan, go with her."

Sakura and Ino nodded and left.

"W-what did you want me to stay behind for? Naruto-Kun?" Asked the shy Hyuuga

"Well, Hinata-Chan, I have something to say to you." Started Naruto. "I want to know if you meant what you said during Pein's attack on the Leaf a year ago. You've been avoiding me ever since." He explained, standing behind her. "Gotta say, I'm impressed. Avoiding someone for that long takes skill"

"I-I-I..." She stuttered. "I-I only said that in the heat of the moment." She lied.

Naruto caught on immediately. "Don't lie, Hinata-Chan, It's beneath you and and you really suck at it." He prodded, unzipping her jacket as he spoke. "And if you faint, Your done as a Kunoichi. Forever."

"I-I'm not lying..." She weakly insisted., Screaming at herself to not faint.

Naruto sighed and moved his hand under her jacket to grope her breast. "Yes you are."

"Hnnnnnn..." She moaned at Naruto's ministrations "I s-said I'm n-not lying."

"Just admit it... You want me..." He said, pinching her nipple lightly through her shirt.

She gasped in surprise and pleasure. "Y-yes, I want you." she mumbled.

"Louder, please." he said, pinching her nipple hard and twisting it slightly.

Hinata hissed in pleasure "I WANT YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I've always wanted you! I've never wanted anyone besides you!"

"That's all you ever needed to say. I won't sleep with you tonight, of any night for that matter."

Hearing this made Hinata want to curl up into a ball and cry for a week. And then die.

"Well... Not yet, anyway. You have to be able to do something first"

This gave Her hope. "What is it!" She pleaded, "I'll do anything! Please Tell me!"

"You have to come crawling to me, naked, on your hands and knees and say 'Naruto-Sama, Please fuck me like a bitch in heat in whatever hole pleases you the most.' in front of everyone that happens to be in the room at the moment. And you can't ask me when we're all alone." He answered. "That would defeat the purpose."

Hinata was speechless. There was no way she could do that! She'd faint before she even got halfway across the room! "W-what p-purpose?" she asked, melting under his touch.

"The main purpose is to make you less shy and reserved." He explained, removing his hand from her nipple "Being the way you are will have an adverse effect on your life, and career as a Kunoichi."

Hinata had never thought of it like that. "O-okay, I-I'll try." She said, zipping up her jacket with an extremely heavy blush still on her face fro Naruto's fondling.

"Well said Naruto-Kun. Hinata, come closer." Commanded Tsunade.

"Y-yes Hokage-Sama." Squeaked out Hinata, embarrassed that Tsunade had seen the whole thing.

Tsunade reached out and grabbed Hinata's shoulder, pulled her in close, and whispered something into the young girl's didn't hear what it was, but whatever Tsunade said made Hinata squeal, blush WAY harder and faint.

Naruto dashed across the room and caught Hinata."I would ask what you said to her, but I have a feeling that I will find out at a later date." He said. "Now, What was on those pictures of Ino-Chan and Sakura-Chan? It made her totally submissive!"

"I'll show you." She said, reaching into her desk and pulling out a manilla envelope. "Here."

Naruto opened the envelope and went wide eyed. "Wow, I really didn't know that Ino-Chan and Sakura-Chan were..."

"Their not," She interrupted. "At least, not fully. This is one of the many possible outcomes when you take two very bored, very horny, and very good friends at a sleepover and add a bunch of alcohol. Regardless of gender."

"Wow, I thought that this sort of thing only happened in porn of poorly written erotic fanfiction."

The pictures were of Ino and Sakura, naked, on Ino's bed with Ino straddling Sakura's face and being eaten out. The next one was Sakura on her back, with Ino's head between her thighs. Sakura screaming in ecstasy. Then came the girls in a sixty-nine position, Ino on top, both their faces soaked in the others 'juices'. After that were several of Sakura eating Ino's pussy. It was clear from the pictures that Ino was the dominant one in the pair, as she was the one on top in most of the pictures, and the one having the most orgasms.

"You think that was good, you should have seen their reactions the morning after. Classic." Smirked Tsunade.

"And I'm spending the night with them. Good luck for me." Observed Naruto.

"Have fun. And feel free to keep the pictures."

"Thanks." He said "What should we do with Hinata-Chan?"

"Leave her here. She'll wake up in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding concerned.

This did not go unnoticed by Tsunade. "Yes, she'll be just fine. Why so concerned?" She teased

"I-I just think that it's probably not a good thing that she faints this much."

Tsunade knew that the reason he gave wasn't the whole thing, but decided to drop it for now. "Alright, now go, you have a pair of lovely ladies waiting for you."

"That I do, Tsunade-Chan, that I do."

"Before you go, take this." She said, throwing another collar at Naruto. "For Ino, should you decide to give it to her."

"Tell me the truth, Tsunade-Chan, do these collars have any actual significance?"

"No, but they can do certain things."

"Such as?"

"Well you, as a master of Fujinjutsu (Sealing Arts) can modify them in any way you want. But for now, they can only tighten and constrict around the wearer's throat."

"Why?"

"To remind the wearer that they're there. To remind them of your dominance over them. Or if they have an asphyxiation fetish. You can also be used as tracking devices. Just think about the girl, and you'll feel a 'pull' towards them." She explained. "Try it out."

He decided to, Focusing on Sakura, he felt a little feeling in the back of his mind telling him that she was somewhere to his left, the direction of Ino's apartment. "That could be useful."

"No problem. Now go, a gentleman should never keep a lady waiting."

Naruto jumped out of the window and double-timed it to Ino's place, Tsunade screaming behind him to 'Use the door' next time.

***Later: At Ino's Apartment***

Ino's apartment wasn't large, but more than big enough for one person, containing a large bedroom with a king-sized bed, and a large bathroom with a glass shower and a separate bathtub, complete with a full kitchen and living room.

"Gotta say, nice place you got here, Ino." Complimented Naruto as he walked in. "But a little roomy for my tastes. Must get quite lonely from time to time."

"Not really. I don't really spend a lot of time here most days." she explained. "I'm almost always out training or meeting with friends."

"Then, why such a big apartment?"

"Because I'm a spoiled brat." She teased, "And it was the only place with a closet big enough for my _extensive_ wardrobe."

"Extensive?" Asked Sakura-Chan

"Yeah. I like to keep all of my clothes from the time I was ten years old. And I have a few _outfits_ that I've never worn. _Outfits_ that I might just let Naruto-Kun see me in tonight." She teased, Stressing the word 'outfit'.

"What kind of outfits?" Asked Sakura.

"You'll see. If were going to be doing what I think what I think were doing with Naruto-Kun, we'll both be wearing them." Answered Ino in a sultry tone.

"I hope you will, but I'm not one to rush things. Let's play a game for the time being." Suggested Naruto.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let's play 'Truth or Dare'! Then Naruto can do anything he wants to us!" Suggested an excited Ino.

"Sounds good to me. Sakura-Chan?"

"S-sure. Lets do this." She said in a jealous tone.

"What's the matter, Forehead? Jealous that Naruto-Kun's also going to be fucking me?"

"N-no! Who would be jealous of you, Ino-Pig!"

"So then, it's settled. To the bedroom!" Commanded Naruto.

The group headed to Ino's bedroom and sat down on the sizable bed.

"I'll start." Decided Ino. "Sakura-Chan, Truth or Dare?

"T-truth."

"How far have you and Naruto-Kun gone?"

"W-what!"

"How. Far. Have. You. And. Naruto-Kun. Gone?" She said slowly. "It's a simple question."

"O-only oral. I-I've sucked him off once." She admitted.

"I'll go next." Said Naruto. "Ino-Chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me! I'm your's to command, Naruto-Sama." She teased.

"Undress." He commanded. "Completely."

Ohhhh... Yes, Master" she said in a breathy voice. She got off the bed and started to sway her hips to an inaudible beat. She slowly unbuttoned her top before sliding it down her toned arms and taking it off. "Are you enjoying the show, you two?" She asked, they nodded. Well Sakura did so unintentionally. "Good. I aim to please." she said while unzipping her skirt, letting it pool around her ankles before a light kick disposed of it. Now clad in only her black lace underwear, she turned around and made a show of unclipping her bra. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sakura fuming. This further encouraged her, She faced her audience, revealing her perky, CC-cup breasts. But what surprised Naruto the most was her pierced nipples, two silver rings ion each one.

"_Why weren't those in the pictures?"_ he wondered

"Count yourselves lucky, I almost never show people my 'real' piercings. I laways take them out before sleepovers." She said. She then started toying with the waistband of her panties before slowly slipping them off. "Was that satisfactory Naruto-Sama?" She asked while retaking her seat on the bed.

"As a matter of fact, it was" He answered. "Now, It's Sakura-Chan's turn."

Sakura's face was still red with anger (and something else) form Ino's 'show' "I-Ino-Chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Me again? People must love me. Truth, please."

"D-did you enjoy what you did just now?"

"Very much so." She said, changing her posture so Naruto and Sakura had an unrestricted view of her naked body, including her slightly wet pussy "I seem to enjoy showing off my body. Anyway, Sakura-Chan, Truth or Dare?"

"D-dare."

"Strip naked like I did."

"Do I have to do a dance?" she asked, half joking.

"No, but both Naruto-Sama and I would enjoy it."

Sakura waged war on herself before deciding to do a little dance. Not as erotic as Ino's, but still sexy. After she had taken off the not-a-lot-of-outfit she had been wearing she turned to Naruto.

"How was that?" She asked.

"It was satisfactory." He replied. "Now girls, This one's for the both of you. Truth or Dare?"

Sakura and Ino talked amongst themselves for a minute before deciding on 'Dare'

"I was hoping you'd say that, I dare you two to give me a double blow-job.

"Oh yes, Master." They said in perfect unison.

***Lemon Start! Repeat: Lemon Start!***

The girls crawled towards him over the bed, when they reached him, Ino started to french him while Sakura was on her knees, getting his pants open. Ino broke the kiss for a second.

"Hey, forehead, hurry up, I wanna see his cock!" She commanded, resuming her kiss with Naruto.

Sakura grumbled something about 'selfish pigs' and finally managed to undo Naruto's pants, his man-meat swinging out in front of her face. She started to lick the tip.

Meanwhile, up top, Naruto grabbed Ino's ponytail and pulled her away from his lips. "Start sucking." he commanded in a voice that got Ino a little wetter.

She didn't say anything and descended to Sakura's level. Briefly marveling at he size, She saw that Sakura was currently taking Naruto about halfway into her mouth. "Save some for me, forehead!" She ordered, pulling Sakura's head back with her hair so that only the head was in her mouth. Ino started to lick his shaft while Sakura worked the head, the tandem drawing groans of pleasure from Naruto.

"Good job you're doing." He said, pushing Sakura further down on his dick. "Ino, You're so good at this, Have you ever done it before? I bet you have, you slut. You like to give head, don't you?"

Ino stopped for a moment. "No, I've... Never done... this before... Master." She said between licks "But I... read... about it... in... magazines."

"Very well then, get back to work." He ordered, satisfied when Ino's lips latched onto his cock. Between Sakura's sucking and tongue-work, it wasn't much longer before Naruto blew his first load. "Argh, Cumming!" He warned, then unloaded in Sakura's mouth. Ino wanted some and pulled Sakura's head from the tip Cum splashing on her face as a result, the last of Naruto's seed landed on Ino's face and in her mouth.

The girls swallowed what was in their mouths and Sakura was about to start eating it off of her face when Ino's tongue beat her to it. Sakura froze up as Ino started to lick the cum off her face with feather-light strokes of her tongue, then started to return the favor. When both girls' faces were clean Naruto was ready for the next round.

"Sixty-nine position, now, Ino-Chan on top." He ordered, surprised when the girls did what he told them to without hesitation.

"Sakura-Chan told me that you have those pictures." Stated Ino. "Is it a reenactment you want?"

"No." He answered simply "Sakura-Chan, eat Ino-Chan. Ino-Chan, finger Sakura-Chan."

The pair didn't waste any time and threw themselves at each other. Sakura vigorously tongue-fucking Ino's dripping pussy, stopping only to suck or nibble her growing clit. Ino started to finger Sakura's soaked pussy with her first two fingers, her thumb toying with her friend's swollen clit.

"Good job, listening to your master." He said, undoing Ino's ponytail, wrapping her hair around his hands. "Now, open wide, Ino-Chan." He said as he thrust his ten-inch dick down her throat.

If Ino's throat wasn't clogged with meat, she would have screamed. Instead, it game out as a muffled, gurgling sound around his dick, increasing his pleasure.

"Ugghhh... Your throat feels so good, Ino-Chan. It's vibrating around my dick." He moaned as he started to face-fuck her, trusting his hips back and forth.

Ino, meanwhile hadn't stopped fingering Sakura, loving what her friend's tongue was doing to her pussy. Muffled of screams of pain and pleasure at what the cock in her throat, she realized that she actually liked the way her throat stretched at the intrusion not even minding that she couldn't breathe around it. She tried to relax her throat muscles to give him easier access, with marginal success. _"I'll have to ask Sakura-Chan to teach me that trick after this."_ She thought The group continued like this for a few more minutes, Both girls' jaws were getting sore and Ino's vision was getting black around the edges from lack of oxygen but Naruto just kept going. Both girls had already come once and were getting close to a second time. Naruto increased the pace of his thrusts. _"how much longer is he going to keep going?"_ wondered Ino _"Should I Just give up and suffocate? It would be a hell of a way to-"_

Naruto's loud grunt of "I'M CUMMING!" Broke her chain of thoughts. Th first string shot into her throat, coating it.

"_I want to taste it!"_ She thought, pulling back to catch it in her mouth, her fingers still not stopping. The taste in her mouth set off her second orgasm, her fingers clenched in her pink-haired friend's pussy, setting off Sakura's orgasm. Ino screamed in rapture, releasing Naruto's dick, causing cum to squirt all over her face and chest.

While her oxygen-deprived, orgasm-blasted brain was starting back up, Sakura moved up to her face and licked the cum off of her. The feeling of her friends tongue snapped her back to reality. Grabbing Sakura, she pulled her into a french kiss, stealing some of Naruto's cum from her mouth. After swallowing their respective mouthfuls, Ino grabbed one of her breasts and licked the semen off of it, Sakura attending to the other one. After she finished, she took one of Ino's nipple rings in her teeth and pulled away from her body, stretching her tit pleasantly.

Succumbing to her lust, Ino tackled Sakura to the bed, straddled her hips, and shoved her tongue down her friend's throat, moaning into the kiss at the way their bodies ground against each other.

"Hey, girls, I'm going to try something, ready?"

Breaking the kiss, they said, "Yes master." They said in unison, lust clouding their judgement.

"Alright then, here goes." he said as he shoved his dick between their soaking cunts, making them gasp in pleasure and resume their kiss, lips slightly parting every few seconds so they could moan. "Ohhhh... This is good!" me groaned, then noticed something. You both shave yourselves?" he asked. Not getting an answer, he continued his thrusting, loving the feeling this was giving him. He grabbed Ino's hips for more control while Sakura toyed with Ino's nipple rings, pulling them, twisting them, flicking them, anything to give her friend pleasure. Naruto kept thrusting between their sick pussies, noticing the sheen of sweat coating their bodies, he bent down to taste it.

Ino shuddered at the feeling of Naruto's tongue on her shoulder, moving downward to Sakura's shoulder tasting the sweat and replacing it with saliva, it was too much for her "I-I'm CUMMING!" She screamed, hugging Sakura's shoulders tighter, causing their nipples to scrape together. This set off Sakura, who had been on the edge on an orgasm for a while now she screamed and wrapped her legs around Ino's thighs tightly.

The extra tightness was all Naruto could take as he shouted out his orgasm and came all over the girls' tight, toned stomaches.

***Lemon End! Repeat: Lemon End!***

He pulled back and stopped to catch his breath, "That... That was... Awesome. Good job, girls."

"Thank you master." they said as they ate Naruto's thick cum off of their belies.

"Well, let's get some sleep, We've got a bit of a walk ahead of us tomorrow." He said.

"Sure thing master." Said Ino.

"Why are you still calling me master?" He asked. "The sex is over."

"I know, but, it feels... Right. Like you really made me your own personal whore." She said, "So, that's what I'll be from now on. If you wake up hard in the middle of the night, feel free to stick it down my throat. Weather or not you wake me before you do is totally up to you."

"Same here." Sakura shouted weakly, partially because she didn't wanting to be outdone by her friend, and partially because she felt it was true. "Wake me up if you feel like a midnight throat-fuck."

"I appreciate the offers, both of them, but after tonight I don't think I'll wake up before tomorrow morning. Shame you never got to put on those 'outfits' you bragged about, Ino."

"Don't worry, I'll bring them with me." She offered. "I've got a bunch of them."

"Good, I'll look forward to 'approving' them." He teased. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have a present for you, Ino." He said, pulling the collar out of his jacket pocket. (The jacket was on the floor.)

"For me? Thank you master!" She shouted hugging him, taking it, and putting it on.

Naruto locked it with his chakra, and it was done, he had a new sex-slave/wife.

The group fell asleep on Ino's large bed, in eager anticipation of tomorrow.

***Meanwhile, With Hinata.***

Hinata had woken up only a few seconds after Naruto had left. Saying goodbye to Tsunade, the shy girl hurried home, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted. She replayed the Busty Hokage's words over in her mind, _"Naruto-Kun may not know about your fetish, but I do. You need to stop worrying, liking BDSM doesn't make you a sick person and I guarantee you that Naruto will like it. I know I do."_

"_Naruto-Kun won't think I'm a sick person!" _She thought with elation. _"There's nothing wrong with me!"_

She arrived at her home and after greeting her father, sister, and cousin, she retreated to her bedroom. Once there, she reached into her closet and pulled out a sealing scroll. Feeling giddy with excitement, she unsealed a few of her favorite 'toys'... A pair of nipple clamps, a full-body rope harness, a ball gag and an eight-inch-long vibrator.

***Short Lemon Start! Repeat: Short Lemon Start!***

She undressed, revealing her totally hairless body. She removed her shirt revealing a bra that had the kanji for 'Naruto-Sama's Eyes Only' (Custom made at a store in Konoha's red-light district.) printed on them. It was soon removed, revealing her DD-cup breasts, bordering on an E-cup. She tweaked her nipples, each of which had a large platinum ring through it. Then she pulled down her pants, revealing a thong that had 'Property of Naruto-Sama' on the crotch in kanji (Same place as the bra). She removed those, showing her moist, shaven pussy and a ring similar to those in her nipples in her, rather large, clit (like two inches long). She took a moment to observe her body, her breasts were natural, but the clit wasn't She had had it discreetly modified in Konoha's red-light district, it was reversible. She looked over her body, which she had modified it for Naruto's pleasure.

She started with the rope, fitting it onto her body, pulling it tight around her breasts and pussy, loving how the ropes dug into her sensitive flesh, especially her clit. Before going any further, she put on the ball gag, so she couldn't scream. Then she attached the nipple clamps, hissing into the gag as she did so, loving how sensitive her nipples wee when she was aroused. She activated the soundproofing seal in her room, then she got on her hands and knees, grabbed the vibrator, she grabbed some lube, greased lightly (She wanted it to hurt a little bit). positioned it at her asshole, and slowly pushed it in.

"_Soon, Naruto-Sama will be the one in my body, using it for his pleasure, or making sweet tender love to me. Either one's fine."_ She thought as the vibrator went all the way in. She flicked the switch, and turned it on to it's highest setting. The toy went crazy inside of her. Causing her to scream into the gag. _"YES! YES! FUCK ME WITH ALL YOU HAVE! I'M YOUR'S FOR THE TAKING! NARUTO-SAMA! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN!" _She screamed in her head, her other hand reaching around to tug o the piercing in her clit, the action making it rub against the ropes. _"YES! USE MY BODY FOR YOUR PLEASURE! HURT ME! DEGRADE ME! I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT! MAKE ME CUMMMMM!" _She screamed in her head as the stimulation triggered a massive, mind-blowing, soul-shredding, earth-shattering orgasm. Hinata had alway's done this using her ass, saving her virginity for Naruto. She shut the toy off, pulled it out of her sore anus, and licked it clean.

***Short Lemon End! Repeat: Short Lemon End!**

"_Soon, Naruto-Sama, soon, we'll be together." _She thought, removing the ropes, gag and nipple clamps. _"And you can take of me in whatever way pleases you."_ She resealed the toys and climbed into bed, still naked, still tingling from the aftershocks of the orgasm.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Yo, this is Khaos. Wow. This chapter is like, twice as long as the first chapter! So, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Dislike it? ('Hate' is a strong word). Feedback Please! And those with Accounts, Please check to see if your Private Messaging function is active. If it's not, I can't reply to your reviews! Those of you without them Anonymous Reviews are enabled, so click the button and type away!**

**Ideas are always appreciated If you have any, please don't hesitate to send them to me!**

***Kratos- The main character in the God of War video games, If you haven't played them, then get the God of War collection. Get God of War III, Hell, get a PS3 if you have to! And play the games! (If you want to get the God of War PSP entries you can, since GoW III and, to a lesser extent, GoW II reference events from both of them. But it's not really all that necessary). **

**Kratos is one of the highest ranking in the 'Pantheon of Video Game Badasses' along with Cloud Strife (FF VII), Sam Fischer (Splinter Cell Series)*, Shepard (Mass Effect), Snake (Metal Gear Series)*, Master Chief/Spartan 117 (Halo Series) Every member on Delta Squad, living or otherwise (Gears of War Series), Sora, Riku, and Kairi (Kingdom Hearts Series), Baulder (Too Human), and Starkiller (The Force Unleashed Series).**

*** I have not plates these games yet, but have heard good things about them.**

**Also if you're looking for a good Manga to read,check out 'History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi' It kicks ass, and doesn't get the attention it deserves!**

**-Khaos**

**P.S. For anyone who likes Lemonfics, NaruHarem, and shit like that. Check out the following authors:**

**darkvizardking69**

**naruhinasakufan1**

**MikeJV37**


	3. The Onsen, and Kin's Story

**Tsunade Teaches The Kunoichis (V.2)**

**Chapter 3: The Onsen and Kin's Story**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Bijuu/Inner Persona"**_

***Short Lemon Start! Repeat: Short Lemon Start!***

Naruto awoke to a pleasant sensation in his loins. Opening his eyes, he saw that Ino and Sakura had moved from their spots beside him. Looking at the covers, he saw two bulges under the sheets. Putting two and two together he lifted the sheets to see Ino and Sakura giving him double fellatio. Uugghh... You two really are whores, aren't you? Couldn't even wait for me to wake up?"

"No, we couldn't Naruto-Sama, we needed to taste you dick, feel your cum in and on our bodies." Said Ino, swirling her tongue around the head, teasing his urethra occasionally.

"It's true, Master, we wanted this so badly. We were so hot for you." Continued Sakura, sucking and licking his shaft, her hand fondling his balls.

Both girls were masturbating each other, fingering the other's pussy as they worked his cock with their mouths, their moans adding to his pleasure.

"Uugghh... Keep going." He groaned. Just like that, you're nothing but a pair of sluts, you want nothing more than to suck me off. Right?"

"Yes Master. We love to feel you in our mouths, and we can't wait for you to fuck our pussies and asses." Said Ino, "Well, at least I can't." she added, glancing at Sakura.

Sakura decided to not respond, but stuck her finger through one of Ino's nipple rings and tugged, hard. Ino screamed, the intense vibrations setting off Naruto's orgasm. Sakura pushed Ino out of the way and swallowed all of Naruto's cum for herself.

**Short Lemon End! Repeat: Short Lemon End!**

"Argh! You BITCH!" Shouted Ino, nursing her nipple. "I'll get you for that!" She launched herself at Sakura and tackled her, driving her knee repeatedly into Sakura's crotch, bruising her vulva and hitting her clit.

Sakura screamed and retaliated by sticking her fingers through the nipple rings and pulling them and while squeezing Ino's breasts hard, adding in a twisting motion.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!" Shouted Naruto, grabbing them both by their hair and pulling them apart, "Finish this another time! We have to meet Tsunade in ten minutes!"

They immediately stopped, "Sorry Master." Apologized Ino, nursing her injured breasts.

"We'll be good." Promised Sakura, healing her pussy with a medical jutsu.

"Good. Sakura, put on the outfit from yesterday. You didn't bring clothes with you. Ino, put these on." He said tossing Ino an outfit.

It consisted of a purple mini-skirt that was slit up both sides, a matching tube top that covered little more than her breasts, no bra and a slightly transparent black lace thong. "Thank you for the gift, Master." Wondering when he had picked the clothes out, but deciding not to ask questions so that the author did not have to type a bunch more dialogue.

"You're welcome. Although, you were rather quick to submit to me." he observed. "Not that I'm complaining, just curious."

"Well, Sakura told me you had those pictures, and I've thought you were kinda hot ever since you came back from the training with Jiraya. And i've kinda liked you ever since you beat Kakuzu. And, well, to be honest, the thought of submitting to you kinda turned me on to the point where I nearly creamed my panties." She admitted, putting on the underwear.

"Sakura is a submissive person and I still had to be a little forceful." said Naruto. "Why not with you?"

"Because, unlike forehead, I know what I want. And I go get it." She explained, putting on the last of her clothes.

"Very well then. Oh, and Ino-Slut, you are forbidden from calling Saku-Slut 'forehead' in my presence from now on. Saku-slut, you are forbidden from calling Ino-slut 'Ino-Pig' in my presence."

The girls pouted for a moment then agreed.

"Good, now come on. If we don't move, were gonna be late for the meeting with Tsunade if we don't hurry." Prodded Naruto, jumping out the window.

**Later: At The Village Gates:**

"Ahh. Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, How nice of you to join us." Greeted Tsunade.

"Sorry." apologized Naruto, "We kinda overslept."

"And the girls didn't wake you up because?"

"We were tired from last night." Admitted Sakura.

"Yeah, three orgasms in one night'll do that to a girl."

"Only three?" Asked Anko "Lightweights." She scoffed.

"Wait, What is Moegi doing here?" asked Naruto.

"She decided to come at the last minute, along with Yuugao Uzuki, when she heard that you were the teacher." Teased the busty Hokage.

Well then, welcome aboard, Moegi." Greeted Naruto, seemingly unphased by the sudden change. "Wait, so that means that all the rest of the girls were willing to go on this trip without knowing who was going to be fucking them"

"Not exactly, Moegi was the first one I asked. After she turned me down, I cane up with the Idea of telling the girls that you were coming along." Explained Tsunade. "And Yuugao came because Only because I got here unlimited time off for this training course."

"I see, Should we get going?"

"Yes we should, Naruto-Sama." Said Tsunade.

"Did you just call me '-Sama'?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact I did. You see, during this trip, rank and protocol mean nothing. You are our master for the duration of this trip." She explained "Well, mine, anyway. And only if you earn me first."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked

"While some of us may submit to you easily, others may try to dominate you. Or at least not submit as easily as others."

A few of the older women licked their lips at the word 'dominate'

"Then I'll have to break them." He declared.

"That'll be a sight worth seeing." Mused Tsunade. "Now, let's get going."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

They jumped into the trees and were on their way.

***One Uneventful Trip Later***

The Onsen was a quant place. Out of the way, surrounded by forest in all sides. The hotel was four stories tall, the lobby and dining area being on the first floor, rooms on the second and third floors, and the fourth floor was a luxurious penthouse.

"Tsunade-Chan! How delightful to see you here!" The big, red, leather, swivel chair facing away from them turned around to reveal the beautiful face of a green eyed, redheaded woman somewhere in her twenties, with breasts rivaling Tsunade's in size, in a very open, red silk kimono with twin large rose designs printed over each of her large breasts in gold thread. "So what brings you to my little resort?" She asked coyly in a very pleasant, sultry voice.

"Hello, Rose-Chan, nice to see you as well." Smirked Tsunade. "And you know very well why were here."

"Ah, yes, the sexual training for the young Kunoichi. Doesn't that bring back memories? Tsunade-Chan?"

"Yes it does. Now drop it."

"Tsunade-Chan? Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Asked Naruto.

"Sorry. Girls, and Naruto, this is-"

"Just call me Rose" She said, interrupting Tsunade "Owner and Proprietor of the Black Rose Onsen. Pleasure to meet you all." She greeted.

"How do you know Tsunade-Shishou?" Asked Sakura.

"Tsunade-Chan and I were partners in _our _sexual training when we were your age." Seeing the confused looks she explained. "The Kunoichi Sexual Training has been around for a long time. Sweet, innocent Tsunade didn't come up with the idea." She teased.

"Innocent?" Asked Naruto in disbelief. "Where have you been for Tsunade-Chan's past decades of debauchery?"

"Trust me, I'm a nun compared to Rose." She joked, "She used to be a Kunoichi, but retired when I left the village."

"Not because I was torn up, but because it was so much less 'delightful' without her around." Explained Rose. "After that, I opened this quant little resort."

"A resort?" Asked Naruto, "I expected more from someone with your 'reputation' according to Tsunade-Chan."

"Aren't you just delightful?" Gushed Rose. "Is he the stud that these delightful Kunoichi will have the pleasure of fucking during this course?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, he is." Answered Tsunade with a smirk.

"Ohhh..." Moaned Rose, getting up from behind the desk, revealing that the Kimono was quite short, stopping just above her mid-thigh. "I can tell that he's quite the sex machine, you chose well."

"Not that I don't like the praise, But No one has answered my question." Complained Naruto.

"Sorry, I got distracted by your delightful sexual aura." Apologized Rose. "The reason is, this isn't your typical Onsen."

"How so?" Asked Ino.

"Well, I guess that you could say that it's the most sexy Onsen in existence."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Said an annoyed Naruto.

"In this Onsen, anything goes as long as both parties are willing." Explained Rose. "Absolutely anything, anywhere, anytime. Well, sexually anyway."

All of the girls, and a few of the women, blushed at the implications of such a policy.

"Wouldn't rules like that be better suited for a club in the Red-Light district?" Asked Ino, blushing.

"I actually own a delightful little club in Konoha's Red-Light District. That's where the _extreme_ stuff happens."

"You see, Rose was known as the Shikijoukage* when she was younger." Mentioned Tsunade with a smirk. "This place's unique rules are the reason I chose this place for the training."

"Will Rose-Chan be assisting with the training?" Asked Naruto.

"For the moment, the answer is 'not really'. I might observe and give pointers, but I'm not sure I'll actually get involved."

"That doesn't really seem like you." Said a curious Tsunade. "What's the deal? Scared?"

"No, but I want to get the lay of the land first, find out what I'm up against." Explained Rose. "The kid, Naruto, is it? Looks like he has some serious domination potential. I want to assist him in developing it."

"Wow, that means a lot coming from Rose-Chan." Said Tsunade. "She rarely gives out sexual praise, especially before she sleeps with someone."

"Well then, thanks, I guess." Shrugged Naruto.

"You're welcome, dear." Said Rose. "Just make sure you show me a delightful time when it happens. And if you dominate me, I'll become whatever you want me to be, But I won't go down easily, and if I dominate you, well, let's just say that the rectal trauma might kill you." She warned, "Doesn't that sound delightful?"

If Naruto was nervous, he didn't show it. "It sure does, Rose-Chan, it sure does." he challenged, grinning.

"How delightful!" Gushed Rose, "Well then, do what you need to do to prepare yourself for the day that I come for you. And do your best to prepare the girls for the Kunoichi world."

"Rest assured, I will."

"Delightful. Oh, and I just remembered, Tsunade-Chan, I got those 'vitamins' you asked for." Remembered Rose.

"Thank you, Rose-Chan. These will help Naruto-Kun out immensely."

"What do you mean by 'vitamins' Tsunade-Chan?" Asked Naruto in a wary voice.

"These." She said curtly, tossing Naruto two bottles. "The one with the red cap will boost your energy in a peculiar way, after you've taken one You'll feel like you just slept for nine hours. And the ones with the blue cap will seriously amp up your semen production." She explained, "Take the blue ones now, take the red ones when your feeling tired."

"Are there any side effects I have to worry about?" He asked.

"No, none." She said. "Well, If you don't drink enough water, the amped up semen production might dehydrate you. And after you stop taking the 'awake' pills, you'll feel fatigued for a few days afterward. Nothing severe."

"Okay." He said, popping a blue pill. "Will I feel any different?"

"Yeah, you might get aroused much easier, but you won't have any problem getting off."

"I sure won't." He smirked.

"Okay. Now, girls, let's go and do some shopping."

"Shopping? What for?" Asked Sakura. "And where?"

"There's a town a few miles to the west of here where we can get some food and other stuff."

"Isn't there a restaurant in the resort?"

"Yes, but do you honestly feel like ordering your meals off a menu every night?"

"True, but where will we cook?" Asked Ino.

"Each room has a full kitchen." Explained an impatient Tsunade. "This is a very luxurious Onsen."

"That has very loose and highly sexual rules." Commented Kin with a slight blush.

"Thinking about what you're going to do with Naruto-Kun?" Teased Tayuya, who saw Kin as a little sister.

"NO! I'm just commenting on the unusual rules of this Onsen!" She shot back, blushing furiously.

"Whatever you say. Just be sure to save some of Blondie for me!"

"Okay, enough teasing." Ordered Tsunade. "We've gotta get going if we're going to make it to town before the shops close!"

"YES, TSUNADE-SAMA!" Said the girls in unison.

"What room am I staying in?" Asked Naruto.

"The penthouse, of course." Said Tsunade in a no-nonsense voice. "Where else would you be staying?"

"I thought that _you_ would be staying in the penthouse, Tsunade-Chan." He said, confused.

"No. It has the biggest bed in the resort and I _know_ that you'll need the extra space for all the girls that will no doubt become regulars in your chambers."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Good, now I need one girl to stay behind and 'keep Naruto-Kun company' any volunteers?"

Hinata was about to volunteer when she remembered the 'condition' that Naruto had given her.

"Kin would love to do it!" Volunteered Tayuya loudly.

"Very well, Kin-Chan, make sure that Naruto-Kun is 'satisfied'."

The Kunoichi were already leaving by the time Kin's mind had caught up with current events. "Wait, what?" Was All she could get out before they closed the door to the Onsen behind them. She looked behind her and saw Naruto standing there. "Um... H-hi?" She stuttered nervously.

"Kin-Chan, I won't force you to anything with me." He explained to her. "Especially after what you've already been through in Oto." He said through clenched teeth.

Kin looked at the floor, she told everyone that she was over those experiences, but still had the occasional nightmare.

"But we shouldn't dwell on something so unpleasant while were here enjoying ourselves." Said Naruto, smiling. "I'm going to enjoy the hot spring, feel free to check out your's and Tayuya-Chan's room."

"O-okay, I think I will." She aid and went towards the front desk and asked Rose where her room was and for a key.

"Here you go darling," Said Rose, handing Kin a room key. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

As Kin ascended the staircase to her room, she found herself unwillingly remembering her terrible experiences in Oto.

***Flashback: Start!***

It was the Chunin exams, and The team from Sound had just been beaten by a curse mark-empowered Sasuke and were trying to get some distance between themselves and Team 7.

"Guys we gotta hurry! If we fail this test, Orochimaru-Sama will _kill _us!" Exclaimed a worried thirteen-year old Kin Tsuchi.

"We know!" Shouted an aggravated Dosu, his singular eye glaring at Kin.

"I think we should-" The words were out of her mouth before she realized her mistake.

A fierce backhand from Zaku knocked her to the ground before a kick sent her into a nearby tree. "Did we ask what you thought!" Demanded Zaku.

"No! I-I'm sorry!" She shouted in frantic apology, knowing what she had brought upon herself.

"You should be!" shouted Zaku, ripping her shirt off. "Hey, Dosu, should we teach the bitch a lesson?"

Dosu closed his eyes, letting his hyper-advanced hearing kick in, "No ones around, so, yes, lets."

"P-please, don't!" begged Kin "Were in the middle of an exam, we have a time limit!" She frantically reasoned, trying to get her 'teammates' to stop.

She had stopped putting up physical resistance to their attacks, as Orochimaru had modified more than Zaku's arms and Dosu's hearing. He had also modified their muscles to be stronger than a normal persons. Kin had received no such modifications, so she just tried to talk them out of it and hoped that it would be relatively quick and painless.

"All the more reason to hurry." Stated Dosu as he unzipped his pants. "Besides, we have a plan to capture teams with scrolls."

"Tayuya-Neechan will kill you for this!" were the last words Kin said as Zaku rammed himself down her throat and began thrusting.

"No, she won't." said Dosu calmly as he violated her pussy. "She really won't."

***Flashback: Pause***

Kin shuddered as she remembered the brutal beatings and rapes she had suffered during her time in sound. _"Thank Kami-Sama that Naruto-Kun saved me." _She thought. Seeing her bikini lying in her suitcase, she thought. _"Maybe I will join Naruto-Kun."_

***Flashback: Resume!***

This continued for a few hours, as the boys violated kin in every way possible, leaving her limp, bruised, broken, and fluid-covered body on the forest floor. Kin laid there for a for a few moments, thankful that it was over. Then, Zaku grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to a tree.

"Dosu! Tie the bitch up!" He shouted

"Don't order me around!" Yelled Dosu while spreading her legs and tying them to the tree, blindfolding her with her headband.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked weakly, drained from the earlier experience.

"This is our plan to get a scroll, we're going to tie you up and use you as bait to lure teams here, then ambush them."

"T-Tayuya-Neechan's going... t-to kill you." She threatened, Hoping the woman she saw as an older sister would make them suffer, knowing that Tayuya was stronger than Dosu and Zaku combined.

"No she won't." Said Dosu calmly as he pushed a gag into her mouth, "We got a seal tag from a seal master that we visited on our way here." He explained "I took the liberty of attaching it to the back of your head a little while ago."

Kin felt the back of her head for the piece of paper.

"Don't bother," He said while tying up her arms. "it melted into your skin. No one but a seal master can remove it" He said smugly, "If we both die, or the seal is tampered with, even if we want to, it will explode. So your precious Tayuya-Chan can't do anything to us."

With those words, she felt her world collapse from under her. Tayuya could no longer protect her from Dosu and Zaku, not without killing her.

"Have fun." Said Zaku as the two diapered into the trees.

After a few minutes, A team waked by, saw kin and went to 'investigate' Dosu and Zaku swooped down and killed them all.

"Earth Scroll," Reported Zaku, "Now we just need a Heaven Scroll. Back to work, Kin."

After They hid the bodies, another team came by, killed, earth scroll. The pattern repeated several more times before a single person, not a team, came by.

Kin was sobbing behind the blindfold. If it wasn't for the gag, she would have bitten her tongue off and drowned in her own blood, ending the torment forever.

She heard Dosu and Zaku leap out of the trees, but instead of the sounds of metal and wind slicing through flesh, she heard the sound of a brutal beatdown with fists. After it stopped, she waited for Dosu or Zaku to report what they had found. It never came, she felt herself getting cut down from the tree and something being wrapped around her body.

She waited with baited breath as the blindfold and gag were removed, She was greeted with the sight of the blond boy from earlier, holding her in his arms with his long trenchcoat wrapped around her naked form. She froze up, seeing the wicked, hooked blades on his back, wondering what he was going to do with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" She begged in a frantic voice, squirming in his arms. "I-I'll do anything! Anything at all! Just don't hurt me!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. "You'll be okay, I'll protect you."

Kin was in shock, a total stranger, one of the team she had tried to kill no less, was offering to protect her. "I-I..." She chocked out through the tears. "THANK YOU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, sobbing into his chest, finding the way he was stroking her hair comforting. "T-they were so cruel! They always raped or beat me!"

"Don't worry, it's over now, you'll be okay."

"No, no I won't!" she wailed, shaking her head. "They put a seal in my head, if they die, if someone tampers with it, or even if they want to, it will explode!" She sobbed, "Only a seal master can safely remove it."

"Well then, I know a guy with two thumbs who can remove it no problem." Said Naruto, grinning.

"Really? Who?"

"This guy!" He exclaimed, pointing to himself with his thumbs.

In spite of everything, Kin giggled slightly. "Can you really do that?"

"You bet I can!" He said, then becoming very serious, he said "Turn around, I need to see the back of your head."

Kin obliged, turning around after Naruto had put her on the ground.

"Good, now, relax your muscles. I need you to not be tense." He said, biting his left thumb and drawing the necessary Kanji on his right arm. "This will feel a little weird, followed by an intense pain." He warned, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay, here goes." He said, pushing his hand _into_ her head.

"_He was right, this does feel weird."_ Thought Kin.

"Okay, I found the seal." He reported, "As I'm pulling it out, your mind will go blank, followed by the pain as I rip it all the way out of you. Then you will probably loose consciousness."

"That's fine, do-" She was cut off as her eyes glazed over and her mind went dark. A few seconds later, she screamed in pain as the tag left her head.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Demanded a now conscious Zaku.

"Removing the explosive seal you put into her head." Explained Naruto calmly.

"Like Hell you are!" He shouted and clapped his hands together to set the tag off. But it was too late, it was out of Kin's head and Naruto destroyed it before it went off.

At this point, Dosu woke up. After a brief rundown of the situation by Zaku he felt a little scared.

"T-Tayuya-Neechan is going to kill you." Chirped Kin as she slumped onto his shoulders.

"You're lucky that I have to tend to this girl now, or I'd kill you both where you stand." Threatened Naruto. "And I don't know who 'Tayuya' is, but you'd better pray that she gets to you before I do. For if I kill you, your torment won't end with death."

As Naruto leapt away and Kin lost consciousness, the last thing that she thought was: _"I'm free. I'm finally free!"_

***Flashback: End!***

"_Naruto-Kun saved me from a horrible life that day."_ Thought Kin as she finished putting on her black string bikini. _"He defended me when the council tried to interrogate me for Information on Sound. He convinced the Hokage to grant me asylum in Konoha. He even brought Tayuya-Neechan to his village when I asked him."_ She slipped on a large, grey shirt and exited her room to go to the hot spring with Naruto.

***At The Hot Springs***

Naruto was lounging in the bubbling, warm water. Enjoying the steam and warmth. Then, he heard the door open and saw Kin standing there in her, quite sexy, bikini. It displayed her toned, slightly defined stomach and pert C-cup breasts.

"Ah, hello, Kin-Chan." He greeted."Did you come here to join me?"

"Y-yes I did." She answered, sliding into the water, blushing at the thought of what she was about to do.

"I'm glad that you did." He smirked, "We haven't spent too much time together since my training trip with Pervy Sage. He reminisced.

"_Speaking of Perverts..."_ She thought, slipping under the water towards Naruto. _"It's high time I showed you that I can be one."_

***Short Lemon Start! Repeat: Short Lemon Start!***

Naruto moaned as he felt Kin's mouth close around his dick while she stroked the shaft to make it hard. "Mmmm... That's good, Kin. Keep doing just that." He praised while stroking her hair.

Underwater, Kin was determined to not fail. Re doubling her efforts on Naruto's cock, adding a twisting motion with her hands to increase his pleasure.

"Mmmm... That's really good. You should teach the other girls how to do that." He said, sliding out of the water to give Kin the gift of breathing.

Removing her head to catch her breath, she untied her bikini top, displaying her full breasts to the world, or at least Naruto. Cupping them, she asked; "Want me to use these?" in a sultry tone.

"Yes please." He moaned.

Kin leaned forward and squashed her breasts around his cock and started moving up and down. With Naruto's moans encouraging her, she started to lick the tip, swirling her tongue around it. _"Naruto-Kun's enjoying this!"_ She thought with elation, _"I Have to keep this up."_ She thought, determined, while teasing Naruto's urethra with her tongue, her actions drawing another groan. _"Wait, Tsunade-Sama said that those pills will increase his semen production, by how much?"_ She decided to not care for the moment and started to pinch her nipples while titfucking Naruto.

"Mmmmm... I'm almost there, Keep going." He encouraged, loving the way Kin's breasts felt on his shaft.

Kin was encouraged by this and increased the speed of her boobs, as well as her tongue.

"Keep going." He groaned "Almost there... CUMMING!" He roared as he finally felt release.

To say that Kin was surprised by the sheer size of the load would be an understatement. The first burst alone filled her mouth to the brim, the follow up caused the thick white fluid to burst out of her mouth and spill onto her face, and exposed breasts. She got it together quickly and latched her lips around the tip and swallowed furiously, loving the taste. After eating it off of her breasts she smiled at Naruto.

**Short Lemon End! Repeat: Short Lemon End!**

"Was it good?" she asked.

"Very good." He answered. "But now, it's time for the main event." He pushed her onto her back and tugged at her bikini bottoms, moving the crotch off to the side.

Kin was elated, Her and Naruto were about to make love, but right as she felt his manhood at her entrance, she froze up, unwillingly and unwittingly flashing back to Dosu and Zaku. The image of Naruto was replaced with that of Zaku. She screamed and kicked Naruto off of her. Scrambling away, she yelled; "Get away from me! Naruto-Kun will protect me! He'll kill you!" Then ran back to her room and locked the door.

Naruto was stunned. He was ready to make love to Kin when she had screamed. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she kicked him off of her. Her eyes had a glazed look on them, like she was looking without seeing. He gave chase, but didn't get to her before se locked herself in her room, screaming at him through the door.

"_What's going on with Kin-Chan?"_ He wondered. _"Did she have flashback? I thought that she had put all that behind her..."_ He thought for a moment, then realized something._ "I need Tayuya-Chan. She's the only one who can reach Kin-Chan in the state she's in. I just hope that she get's back before Kin-Chan does something dangerous."_

"Is everything okay?" Asked a concerned-but-somehow-still-sultry voice from behind him.

"Ah, Rose-Chan." Greeted Naruto, "It's Kin-Chan, I think that she's having a flashback to a traumatic time in her life that I won't go into out of respect for her."

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. If Tayuya-Chan was here, she could snap her out of it." Explained Naruto. "But she went shopping with Tsunade-Chan and the others."

"Okay then. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Either break down the door and subdue Kin, or wait it out and hope that she doesn't do anything-" He was cut off by the sound of the Onsen's front door being slammed open and a voice shouting;

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!"

"Tayuya-Chan?" Asked Naruto as she came up the stairs.

"Who the fuck else!" Responded the redhead in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm. "Now tell me what the hell happened!"

After a quick retelling of the of the events by Naruto, she understood what was going on.

"Dammit Kin, you told me that you had put all that behind you." she murmured, then turned to the door and shouted "Kin! It's me, Tayuya! You can unlock the door."

There was silence for a moment, then there was the sound of a lock being turned and he door opened. "Tayuya-Neechan?" Asked a scared-sounding, topless Kin.

Tayuya took the scared girl into her arms and held her close. "It's okay, you're safe."

Kin, who was out of the flashback, grabbed tayuya's shirt and hugged her tightly, sobbing into the redhead's chest "I-I was s-so scared." she whimpered, "I started to see things, I thought that they were back."

Tayuya held Kin close and whispered to her. "It's okay Kin. It's okay." She said. "Why? Why did you lie to me?"

"I-I didn't want to worry you." Answered Kin, "I thought I was over it."

"Then why did this happen?" Demanded Tayuya.

"A few weeks ago, I started to have nightmares about my time in Sound." She explained. "I didn't tell anyone because I thought that it was nothing to worry about. I didn't want anyone to worry. I thought I could control it."

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Scolded Tayuya. "You should have told m and I would have done something about it!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Just, don't do something like this again. For now, lets go and talk about this in private." suggested Tayuya. "Can we get some privacy?" She asked Rose.

"Certainly." She answered. "I'll inform the rest if the girls to not disturb you when they get back."

"I'm grateful." Thanked Tayuya. "Oh, and whiskers, nice tool." She smirked, closing the door.

At this, Naruto realized that he was still naked. He sighed, "Can I get a towel? Or something?"

"Just go up to your room, I'm sure that you know how to get there." Answered Rose. "But, quite frankly, the sight of people walking around naked in this building isnt really something new."

"I figured as much." Responded Naruto in an exasperated tone. Then he got up, headed for the elevator, confident that Kin would be okay in Tayuya's care. After all, The two were like sisters. _"Although sometimes, they seem a bit closer than that."_ He thought, _"I'll have to see how that goes."_

***Chapter End***

**Whew, Sorry that it took so long. My muse up and left me for about a week, so writing this was a struggle.**

**Sorry for the lack of lemony content. I had originally planned for this chapter to be much longer, ending with a Full-Blown NaruSakuInoHina Lemon at the end. I decided to split this chapter up into two parts, I'll write and post the second part within 1-2 weeks. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Rose is an O.C. Borrowed from the Epic author 'MikeJV37', Check out his stories, they are sheer perverted EPIC!**

**As for Rose's nickname, Shikijoukage: It literally translates to 'Lust Shadow'**

**And Seriously people, REVIEW If I don't get Reviews, I won't write. I'm serious. I would like to make it clear that I am not threatening to withhold chapters, But I am not a self-motivator. I am actually pretty lazy and Reviews motivate me to get more done**

**-Khaos**

**P.S. For those of you reading the Repost, don't get excited. I only reposted this chapter because there were some small grammar and spelling mistakes that bugged me. And I wanted to change the layout of the Resort. There is no new content whatsoever.**

**However, I am back to work on this fic and should have the next chapter posted within a week. Don't bother reviewing on the Re-edit. Save your reviews for the next new chapter.**


	4. Author's Note

**Tsunade Teaches the Kunoichis**

**Author's Note**

**Yo, this is Khaos, I know that I said that I'd have he new chapter up by now, but I'm putting it on hold for a while. I got a new project in the works and have the Prologue already up. It is a Mass Effect and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Crossover.**

**THIS FIC IS NOT BEING ABANDONED! I AM SIMPLY PUTTING IT ON HOLD WHILE I GET THIS OTHER FIC UP AND RUNNING!**

**I was getting bored with writing this one and needed to take a break. I'm not sure when I'll start writing this one again but it'll be a while.**

**See ya when I see ya,**

**-Khaos**


	5. Take back

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX


End file.
